1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assist device which detects a biosignal such as a myoelectric potential, pressure, or a neurotransmitter, and substitutes for or assists any of functions of extremities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been an artificial limb as a device which assists functions of an amputated extremity. In addition, there has been an assist device which can perform remotely control a driving portion working with human intention in circumstances where human operations are difficult.
Research has been made on a conventional artificial limb which just compensates appearance to have a motor function. For example, there is a myoelectric hand. A myoelectric potential at the time of moving a muscle is sensed at a skin surface and change in the myoelectric potential is used as a signal, so that the artificial hand can be moved (see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-239447; Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-334675; and Reference 3: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H11-113866).